Ncis: Fire's light
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Sequel to Fire's of Love) After tragedy strikes at the heart of the team they work hard to uncover the truth but there is another secret hidden in the shadows, will they uncover the truth. (enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Fire's light.

(enjoy chapter 1 of this new sequel to my fire's of love fic)

Chapter 1:

McGee placed his eye patch back on as Ziva slid her hands along the bruises from the business with Kate and her firebird gang, he had been through a lot with this business, her hands brushed his scarred cheek before pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

"Morning sleepy" McGee grinned as his hands slipped to her lower back gently rubbing small circles into her skin, she moaned her reply at his actions.

3 Years later:

The clouds above rumbled loud echoing into the distance. the rain tumbled down onto the grave stones, the sound of the rain hitting the umbrellas as everyone gathered around a lowered coffin, Director Vance stood to the side professionally while everyone, Abby cried as she placed a Rose onto the lid.

Tony was next, his jaw was set firm as he held onto his emotions but was failing.

Ducky placed his Rose down onto the coffin lid before turning away so nobody would see the tears.

Gibbs walked up to the coffin with his Rose and placed it with the others, he was remaining proofessional as always, Vance was next and he placed his Rose down before nodding to Gibbs, Ziva remained to the side alone as the tears poured down her cheeks, her entire body from head to toe was soaked but she didn't care.

(flashback)

Come on Timothy" Ziva yelled to the bedroom.

"I'm coming" McGee called back as he entered the bedroom, his eye patch resting comfortably on his eye, his hands in his pockets as his long leather coat swayed behind him, Ziva looked up at him and bit her lip to hold back her giggling.

"Whats wrong?" McGee asked unknowingly.

"Nothing... I think Thor and Iron man are waiting for you" Ziva laughed grabbing her bag.

"Ha ha very funny" he replied "now if you don't mind... Thor will kick our butts if we don't get a move on" he placed his gun into his shoulder holster, Ziva burst out laughing as she walked out the door followed closely by McGee but stopped checkinng his pockets.

"Oh damn" he sighed causing Ziva too look at him curiously.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Ah i left my I.D in the apartment" he face palmed himself.

She grinned "you go and get it while i head on down"

McGee pulled her into a gentle kiss "Love you... i'll see you soon" he whispered.

"Love you too... hurry up" she turned away and headed on down as he went back to their apartment.

(Flashback ends)

She should have known something was wrong before but never questioned it, everyone had left the grave leaving her alone as the rain poured, the tears were relentless as she stumbled her way closer towards the coffin which had been lowered into the grave, her legs were weaker by the second as she drew closer towards it, the sight of the scripture written on the stone made her heart break more;

_Timothy McGee_

_forever in our hearts_

_Beloved Brother_

She fell to the ground letting out a painfull wail, the thunder roared louder as the clouds flashed, Gibbs watched from the side as her cries sounded over the thunder like a angel dying, Pulling his phone out of his pocket he began to dial iin a number.

"It's done... Time to move" he hung up before making his way towards her... she couldn't be left alone.

(enjoy chapter 1)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(here's chapter 2... please enjoy)

Chapter 2: The watcher

6 months after the funeral everything was different, the skies of Washington remains black as night as thunder rumbled loud, Ziva roamed around completely lost day by day, her face paler by the second, Tony and Abby spent time down in her lab rerunning through the evidence from the scene, Gibbs sat at his desk with his hands together under his chin, his mind flashed back to the funeral, nobody other than him, Ducky and Vance knew the truth about that day.

Ziva spent everyday at the gravesite kneeling on the muddy ground as the rain poured onto her still body with her head pressed against the stone, a shadowy figure watching from a nearby tree, his eye blinking back the tears as he gripped left shoulder, his suit was torn and bloodied, blood dripping from his finger tips.

"Ziva" he whispered brokenly before turning away.

"Tim" she gasped out as span around to fnd him, there was nobody there.

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat again, sanding away with thee grain until he heart the sound of footsteps coming from the staircase, the shadowy figure moved closer from the shadows revealing a battered and ruined McGee.

"Hey boss, I need help" he gripped hold of the bench to steady himself.

Gibbs pulled McGee to the chair before grabbing the phone and dialing a number "Ducky... its Gibbs... McGee needs help" and with that he hung up his cell before stopping the bleading by applying pressure to the wounded shoulder.

"Well this is very interesting" McGee chuckled darkly.

Gibbs slapped the back of his head causing him to groan "OW"

Ducky arrived with his medical kit in hand "Ah... good to see you again Timothy"

"Thanks Ducky... Nice acting at my funeral" McGee slurred causing Ducky to look at Gibbs curiously.

Gibbs chuckled "He got his hands on my Bourbon"

"Oh Timothy" Ducky shook his head.

"Ha ha... faking my death... good idea, it works, Ziva believes i'm gone... and i'm ruining her life" McGee's whimpers as Ducky worked on his wound.

"You did what you thought was right" Gibbs replied sternly "But you should have told her the plan"

McGee growled "We both know I couldn't do that"

"Mossad won't touch her, infact we should be worried about the double agent when she finds out" Gibbs smirked to Ducky who nodded.

"Kate was not the only enemy that day... I know Eli David is more involved" Gibbs looked at him surprised "What do you mean?" Gibbs askeed grabbing a seat and sitting in front of the broken agent.

"His denialbility is a ruse... He's losing his Mossad agents loyalty to somebody else... an internal power struggle" McGee placed the bottle of the bourbon to the side.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know" McGee's world was spinning wildly out of control.

McGee" Gibbs said but it was too late... the agent had passed out.

Ducky sighed sadly as the agents snoring "How long do you think it has been since he last slept?" Duckky asked and Gibbs shrugged "Not since he was with Ziva"

"She needs to know Jethro" Ducky told him firmly.

"What about the double agent inside Mossad?" Gibbs replied sadly "They targeted him in retaliation for Kate's death... It was his idea" he poointed an accusing finger at his junior agent.

"Jethro... She need to know... otherwiise she'll end up dyiing and he will require a real funeral" Ducky acked up his thiings as Gibbs flashed back to the day it started.

(Flashback)

McGee tapped the fire escape door gently before openning the door to his apartment and soon Gibbs followed shortly.

"You got everything?" McGee asked sadly aand Gibbs nodded.

"Yep... Your not really going to wear that" pointing out his long black coat.

"Maybe" McGee repplied like a scolded child.

"Off Now!" Gibbs warned before throwing the coat aside.

McGee walked to the picture frame of him and Ziva together planting a soft his to it "I love you Ziva" he whispered.

"Its time" Gibbs informed and McGee took up his place on the floor and Gibbs removed a needle from his pocket.

"Ducky said this will make your pulse slow to give the appearence of death" McGee nodded understanding "Just stick me before i change my mind" Gibbs pushed the needle into his neck and McGee shrieked "Ow... Son of a b...!" he passed out as the drug took effect immedietly.

Gibbs chuckled as he emptied to bottles of fake blood over his body before grabbing McGee's gun and stood up, he aimed his gun at the wall before firing.

Ziva had reached outside the apartment building when she heard the gunshots, screams coming from the inside building as she barrelled her way inside, her heart pounded in her chest.

Gibbs made his escape out the emergency escape route they had planned in order to avoid the survailance camera.

Ziva screamed and cried as she kneeled next to McGee's motionless body.

She had brought it.

(enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long -gets down on knees- PLEASE... HAVE MERCY ON ME!... enjoy -runs away-)

Chapter 3:

Gibbs had left McGee in his basement wallowing over his decision to leave Ziva alone after faking his death, Ziva wallowed in despair and depression, slowly becoming thinner by the passing days. McGee watched her frrom the distance as she work different crime scenes, she could feel eyes on her but when she looked to his direction she found nothing.

Back at her apartment Ziva sat alone letting the tears fall down freely while McGee watched from outside, his heart shattering as he felt her pain before he turned away and walked back into the shadows as the rain pummeled his body, he didn't care about himself, his mind was focused on Ziva.

"This is beyond rediculous Jethro!" Ducky slammed his hand onto the autopsy table "She'll drive herself into a grave"

Gibbs nodded in agreement "yeah, but what can we do?" Gibbs shrugged as he thought to himself.

Ducky grinned "I have one idea" Gibbs chuckled "Both Ziva and McGee needed saving"

As the days passed slowly, Gibbs and Ducky with the help of Vance and planted the seeds of their plan at Ncis for Ziva to find the answers that would lead to an eventuality.

McGee and Gibbs met back up in a werehouse, McGee was looking like hell, His face was paler than ever as he was thinner, Ziva and McGee were going through the sme pain like 2 soul mates, their temporary seperation due to Mossad Directors Eli David panic about losing his met to an outside source, Ziva slowly followed the trail and what she saw made her heart spark... There before her was the man that held her heart... Timothy McGee.

"Did you identify whose the Mossad mole inside Ncis?" McGee asked as he made his way towards Gibbs... the light illuminating him... Ziva could barely keep the tears that fell down her cheek... he was as broken as she was, they had both lost so much weight that they were almost bones.

"Yes... Its an agent inside the bullpen near where we are stationed" Ziva's heart stopped at the mention of a Mossad spy that had caused this.

"...And Ziva?" McGee whimpered... She closed her eyes as the tears spilled at the ppain in his voice.

"She's the same... In pain" Gibbs shoook his head sadly "you know it's time" McGee nodded shaking "I know but..." he stopped to gulp back the lump in his throat "... She'll never forgive me" Ziva bit her lip as she felt her anger rise... he put her through too much pain.

Gibbs chuckled "She wouldn't be Ziva if she did" McGee smiled gently as he reached into his pocket "You know i was going to give her this" he pulled a bright red box out and inside was a shining diamond ring.

"You give up everything to protect her McGee but... In order to take on the world, you need her with you" McGee nodded pushing the box back into his pocket "... together" McGee replied and Gibbs nodded "then its time"

Ziva silently made her way out the door without them seeng before driving away back to her apartmant... no Ncis, she needed to talk to Ducky.

(Again i'm sorry for not posting sooner but came up with a new Ncis McGiva fic which i'll be starting once this is finished... enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(here's chapter 4)

Ziva was seething and panting angrily as she drove into the Ncis parking lot before exiting her vehicle, she hit the elevator button and it lurched to life, she needed to see ducky now, Ducky was working on the autopsy table cadaver when she arrived.

"Ziva" he greeted cheerfully but stopped when he saw her panting with her hands clenched into fists.

Palmer gulped as she glared to him and Ducky nodded for him to leave and he was gone like a bat out of hell.

"Did you know Ducky?!" she growled out.

"Your going to have to be more clearer Ziva" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you know about McGee?" she was losing her patience.

Ducky sighed and nodded his head as he knew their plan had made out a little too well, she was opposed to watch McGee's return home but instead she had found out too soon.

"Why... why put me through this pain?" she shrieked.

"Because he wanted to protect you" Ducky pulled her into a hug as she screamed and wailed.

"he hurt me so much" her kneels were buckling beneath her as she held onto Ducky.

"When... your in love Ziva... you'll do anything to protect them from the danger" Ducky explained rubbing her back to comfort her, she hiccuped as she sobbed.

"So you and Gibbs watched as i grieved" she pulled back and left his arms.

before he could reply his phone buzzed so he answered, Gibbs was informing him to go to the bullpen with Ziva, Ducky took her hand and led the way with a curious Ziva in tone.

Tony watched as Ziva was being dragged in my Ziva with Abby following close behind them looking towards the elevator which was coming up from the Lobby, as the doors opened Gibbs strolled out whith his coffee in his left hand, Ziva felt her heart speed up as one of the members of Ncis was thrown from the elevator, She let the tears fall as she saw him, followed by collective gasps from the others as there before them stood the familiar sight of their best friend and her future 'he hoped' was Timothy McGee, his eye patch resting comfortably of his eye with his skin like she remembered from the incident with Kate and her Firebird gang, his face was paler and his hair was longer but apart from that he was as she remembered.

McGee grabbed the fallen man froom the ground and gripped his nect tight "How much have you told them?" he demanded but the man shook his head "No Comment" he snarled but McGee was in no mood to play games, Gibbs pointed to 2 agents to take the traitor to interogation leaving McGee to face the wrath of his friends.

Abby was first slowly making her way towards him and with one effort she slapped him hard across the left side of his face before pulling him into a hard hug and threatened him causing him the laugh sadly.

Tony was next "Welcome back Probie" he said as he pulled him into a manly hug.

Ducky embraced McGee into a fatherly hug.

Ziva wallked closer to him slowly trying to keep her anger from bubbling over, Gibbs coughed wanting to give them both some space but there was no need as Ziva dragged McGee into the elevator.

Gibbs Chuckled "McGee's screwed"

2 Minutes past by slowly as they stood their in silence... Ziva had to control every last ounce of her strengh to keep herself from ripping him apart, She wasn't sure now if he was really their or if she had lost herself.

"Ziva..." McGee started but she raised a finger to cur her off.

"Don't" she turned fromhim and brought her fist into the elevator wall with a loud bang.

"Ziva... Please lets just talk" he was unprepared for the strike too his nose from her fist, he recoiled back as blood dripped from his nose, Ziva gasped at her actiion and mooved closer "Oh Timmy" she whimpered as she tried to assess the damaged but he recoiled away "Its ok Ziva... i deserved that" he stood his ground as she moved closer, His inaction at her strike caused her blood to boil and soon she sllapped him hard across the face "WHY!" she screamed.

"I was trying to Protect you" McGee replied as he was hit again.

"I can protect myself!" she screamed as she slapped him hard over and over again... the anger and grief she had felt over the years spilled into her striikes.

McGee cllosed his eyes nodding away as she striked letting her lash out uncontrollably wailing "YOU HURT ME!".

"I'm sorry" he whispered as she crumbled into his body crying louder than ever before.

McGee knew their was more to her anger to come and he would take it anything she had... for her to forgive him.

(heres to make up for being later with last chapter... enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(i suck at sequels, So going to finish this up, my mind is teaming with ideas for future McGiva fics, so i hope you'll enjoy)

Chapter 5

Gibbs watched the traitor sit in the seat quietly as he looked to the observation window where Gibbs stood, his mind wandered to McGee and Ziva and a part of him hoped it woulld be ok between them, he felt partly responsible for going along with the young agents plan.

Tony sat at his desk watching the elevator doors carefully, he was worried about the young agent being in a confined space with the angry woman who can find a way to killl a man with a meer finger.

Abby and Ducky sat and talked in her lab as they waited for news of the 2 agents that were locked up in the elevator.

Ziva was pacing back and forth as McGee cleaned up his nose which was dripping crimson red from her striking him hard but he didn't care, he would even stand and let her shoot him if it meant making her better after everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered as she watched him dab away cleaning up his nose.

McGee chuckled as he placed his hands on her face and caressess gently "you got nothing to be sorry" he pressed a kiss to her head "i deserved that" she closed her eyes as tears fell... she missed hiim so much and soon she leaned up and kissed him gently which he eagerly replied to wrapping her arms around her waist holding her close before pulling back.

"Ziva..." he started "i will do anything to earn back your trust" he spread his arms "i can see you still have anger burning away inside you so let it out" he looked at her intently as her eyes burned into his, without warning she charged at him, he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitble slap and punches but what had suprised him more was when she slammed him back with their lips connected, her nails digging into his shoulder as he cupped her back side and holstered her up making her instictivley wrap her legs around his waist, he span around and pressed her back against the wall of he elevator as she gripped on to dear life as their tongues battled together for dominace but soon they pulled out of the kiss but were locked together, the sexual tension around them was reaching boiling point and soon they were kissing hard and deep as their bodies were pressed tightly together as she ground her hips into his.

Ziva had no other patience with being tender and loving as they usually are... she was way to angry at him for that... she tore his shirt open and threw it away, he grinned at her "Good thing because that was not my favourite shirt" he tried to joke but failled as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder causing him to groan as he pressed hard, their actions were no longer in their control, Ziva moved to his neck and bit hard as his hands moved towards her bra and unclasped it before throwing it away leaviing them both shirtless.

Ziva pulled back and looked at the very red marks she left and soonn her eyes spilled with tears "your really here" she whimpered and kissed him more tenderly which he replied gently kissing back.

"We'll continue this at home" she smiled and he nodded unable to pull out any words from his throat.

He picked up his shirt and she blushed "Oh... sorry" he chuckled while he put the shirt on even though it was torn and the buttons gone, he was now sporting two bright red teeth marks on his shoulder and neck causing her too giggle, he grinned as he watched her reach for the switch to start the elevator but was cut off by McGee pinnning her against the wall again "I need to return the favour" he grinned as he sunk his teeth into her neck causing her to moan and buck her hips into his as his tongue flicked against the pulse section while he latched on to her skin, her nails dug into his back holding him close as he switched to the other side of her neck and sunk his teeth back in causing her moans to become louder as they ground eachovers waists together.

McGee pulled back hitting the switch as he pulled back and smirked staring at the 2 bright red teeth marks on her skin, their territories were marked now, to everyone in Ncis to back off.

McGee went to find Gibbs with Ziva following close behind leaving a grinniing Tony dialing Abby's lab to inform them, she bounced in her seat and Ducky smiled at her actions.

McGee had got a new shirt per Gibbs order before heading into interogation, Ziva joined him too because as much as he was piissed, nobody came close to as angry as her after the hell she had been through, The traitor got to his feet and was met with McGee grabbing his throat tightly, Ziiva grinned from the corner as she watched him, they both took it in turns to interogate and soon the traitor was revealing everything, Eli lost his position as Mossad director and was now planning to bring the people still loyal to him together in order to strike in one attempt to spark an incident between Ncis and Mossad... now the plan was revealed.

Mossad's new director won the Loyalty of Eli's last remaing people leaving the old man alone, he had tried to sneak across the border before being caught by the agents of both FBI and Ncis.

Gibbs chuckled as he watched Eli being escorted back home to awaite trial and exercution for his crimes... Ziva was angry as hell at him for the pain he had put her and McGee through but she didn't forget McGee's part of the pain that she went through, grabbing his hand she walked to the elevator "You, Me, home now!" she growled as she pushed him into the elevator, Gibbs was laughing as McGee grippled the side dramatically begging for them to save him but he laughed as he watched her follow with her shoulders hunched "you got a lot of making up to do with me mister"

"i will do anything for you" he kissed her and she replied deepening the kiss.

That night both McGee and Ziva were the one's screaming.

The next day McGee was lleaniing forward in his seat unable to lean back, Ziva had trouble walking causing Tony to burst out laughing, McGee gave her an apologetic look which she winked at him but sighed "Sorry about your back" he chuckled and winked at her, they both couldnt get the stupid grins off their faces for the rest of the day.

She had her McGee back and llike hell was she letting him out of her sight again.

The End.

(enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
